A Chirstmas Adventure
by RyomaxSakuno
Summary: The Seigaku regulars are on a quest to save Chirstmas from been extinct they must journey to the North Pole to find Santa and save the holiday spirits from total darkness
1. Chapter 1

Is 4 weeks before Chirstmas...

Tezuka barks ''club dismiss see you after the holidays!'' Everyone said ''hai!'' once the non-regulars are gone Eiji hugs Ryoma squeeling ''nya is almost ochibi's birthday'' Ryoma was pretty annoyed he said ''stop it Kikumaru-senpai'' Tezuka said ''your finally growing up Echizen pretty soon you will inheir me as the captain''

Ryoma mumbles ''I can't wait'' Fuji ask ''who want to help me decorate the club house?'' No one answer Fuji said ''you will each yet 20 yen'' Everyone said ''yeah sure'' Tezuka said ''ok fine only cause you made me spend all of my lunch money today!''

While decorating the clubhouse...

Tezuka was adjusting the lights by the door when he notice a mistletoe on the door his face was total red he shouts 'who put this mistletoe here?'' Fuji said ''I did...''opening his blue eyes and having that sadist look in his face he closely eyed Tezuka, Tezuka said ''that remind me I told my mom I will do the shopping to...day''

Before he knew it Fuji was so close to his face even it is winter was sweating a lot Fuji grab Tezuka's chin and gave Tezuka a suprise kiss (yea you heard me) Tezuka wants to break free but Fuji's kiss feel so sweet so he gave in and let his guard down he notice Inui, Momo and Eiji taking picture of that kiss.

After decorating the club house...

Tezuka said ''well done team I haven't seen the club house like this since I was a freshmen'' Eiji ask ''nee Oishi what you will ask Santa for this year?'' Oishi ask ''Eiji you still believe in that?'' Eiji smirks ''like is a problem'' Oishi said ''no is not...'' Tezuka said ''Kikumaru grow up your not a kid anymore plus his not real!''

Eiji said ''he is real and just cause your the mature doesn't mean your not a kid anymore Tezuka!'' Tezuka said ''were in Jr High School only small children should believe in that'' Eiji said ''your still a kid deep inside'' Tezuka said ''the only kid around here is Echizen!'' Ryoma shouts ''hey!''

Eiji said ''we all still kids here'' Tezuka said ''I have no time to argue with you I'm going home lock the place up Oishi you have the keys!'' Tezuka grab his things and left the clubhouse soon everyone else start going home Eiji and Oishi both went home together.

Oishi said ''Eiji don't listen to what Tezuka said just now it doesn't matter if you still believe in Santa as long your happy'' Eiji said ''but Oishi he really is real I saw him (his not bluffing) every year before I go to bed'' Oishi said ''are you sure is not a cosplayer?''

Eiji said ''I'm telling you his real Oishi he even gave me a bag of candy for free'' Oishi said ''I hope those were sugar free candies'' Eiji said ''no those expensive chocolates that I only get on Valentine Day'' Oishi said ''oh yeah remember that Chirstmas Party Aozu will play a birthday song to Echizen'' Eiji said ''I won't forget Oishi''

That night in Eiji's room...

Eiji yawns ''nya I'm so tried'' he saw a letter on his bed is from Santa, Eiji open a the letter he wonders ''why would Santa give me is not Chirstmas yet'' the letter magically shown a note for help...

_Dear Eiji_

_I'm sure your wondering why I send you something so early before Christmas Eve is cause I need your help the darkness has come to my home in the North Pole and has destory my lab kidnap my elves and injured all my reindeers if this continues Chirstmas will not come this year so I need your help now hurry before is too late all the children like you and your friends might join forces before lose all hopes the faith of the holidays are in your hands now good luck._

_Santa_

Eiji screams ''nya Santa is in trouble and is my help!'' he said ''I can't do this alone ah I know Oishi and the other regulars...but they will never believe me especially Tezuka and how can we get to the North Pole in time...nya I'm doomed but Santa needs me I must not give up''

Seigaku's clubhouse...

All the regulars ask ''who got a letter from who?'' Eiji said ''from Santa!'' Tezuka said ''Kikumaru that's just ridiuculios first of all is not Chirstmas yet and second why would Santa letter you should it be vice versa'' Eiji shown them the letter he said ''calling for our help'' Tezuka ask ''when you mean ''our'' does it invole me as well?''

Eiji said ''yes captain-no-fun'' Tezuka said ''don't attempt me'' Inui took the letter and examine it he said ''there seem to be a unknown force within this letter'' Fuji said ''in english...'' Inui said ''it seem to like magic'' Eiji laughs ''see I told you guys'' Tezuka adjust his glasses he said ''I still I don't buy it''

Eiji smirks ''Tezuka Inui already said it ok!'' Tezuka said ''even in the field of science magic is still highly illogical'' Fuji said ''but I'm being to believe Eiji'' Eiji said ''at least Fujiko in my side'' Tezuka mumbles ''Fuji you traitor'' Eiji ask ''you want to help me save the Chirstmas say ile''

All the regulars but Tezuka said ''ile! Tezuka said ''nai, you guys can count me out'' Ryoma said ''buchou we need you on this'' Tezuka said ''I have no time for childish games Echizen is probably just made up by outsiders I bet Atobe set him up'' Eiji said ''we don't need Tezuka, ochibi you can do it''

Tezuka is about to leave the clubhouse he said ''well good then I have some other important things to do'' suddenly cold winds surounds the clubhouse Oishi ask ''who left the window open?'' but all the windows were closed and Tezuka hasn't open the door yet, Momo ask ''what's going on?''

Were all surounded by snow.


	2. Chapter 2

Were all surrounded by snow, Oishi ask ''how this happen?'' Tezuka said ''something tell me were not in club house anymore'' Eiji said ''were in the North Pole!'' Tezuka said ''don't be stupid Kikumaru!'' Eiji said ''is true and that sign proves it''

The regulars read the sign that say ''Welcome to the North Pole'' Tezuka said ''I stand corrected by how we end up in the top of the earth when were in Japan just now?'' Eiji said ''I told you is magic from Santa that brought us, oh right now we need to find Santa's house now!''

10 hours later...

Oishi said ''Eiji let's take a break'' Eiji said ''we can't take a break now Oishi the fate of the holidays are in our hands'' Ryoma whimpers ''buchou I feel cold...'' Tezuka takes of his jacket and wrap it around Ryoma, he ask ''how that's feel?'' Ryoma whimpers ''better...'' Ryoma start coughing he whimpers ''I want to go home...''

Tezuka barks ''Kikumaru we need to find shelter Echizen is freezing already'' Eiji said ''but Tezuka were almost there'' Tezuka said ''we been here for 10 hours and still nothing'' Fuji suddenly fainted but lucky Momo caught him in time, he shouts ''FUJI-SENPAI!'' Tezuka quickly aid his friend.

Tezuka wrap Fuji in his scaf and sweater he rest a hand on Fuji's forehead he was suprise that the tensei was burning up he said ''you have a high fever we need to find shelter for the night, Fuji just relax you will get you some place warm'' suddenly a bright glow surround them.

Eiji cheers ''yay were finally here!'' Inui said ''Eiji was right...'' Eiji said ''let's go inside you guys'' all the regulars when inside they were suprise that is room temperture inside. Tezuka laid Fuji on the arm chair looking for a blanket. Eiji said ''the damages are more serious than what he said''

Oishi notice the place look like it was been attacked some book were still burning Tezuka try turning on the Chirstmas lights but the power was down but Taka light the fire place Eiji shouts ''Santa were here!'' But no answer Eiji shouts ''hello!'' Tezuka said ''quiet down Fuji and Echizen are resting''

A jolly old voice said ''you all made it!'' Fuji mumbles ''who's there?'' Tezuka patted his head he said ''shhh...go back to sleep'' the jolly old voice said ''I'm sorry to wake you up little boy'' everyone was stunt when a red fat jolly old man appear before them from the shadows, Eiji said ''Santa...''

Oishi said ''you are real like what Eiji said'' Santa said ''everything that your friend had told you is true'' Tezuka place a cool wet towel on Fuji's forehead he ask ''are you saying that Kikumaru wasn't lying?'' Santa said ''that's right'' Tezuka take off his glasses and rub his eyes when he put his glasses back on...

Tezuka said ''I don't believe this'' Eiji smirks ''Tezuka!'' Santa said ''whenever you believe me or not I'm not an illusion'' Tezuka said ''this can't be...'' Eiji smirks ''Tezuka you meanie!'' Santa said ''is alright Eiji I understand him but I just wish he can take a moment to listen to his heart'' Tezuka ask ''what you mean?''

Santa ask ''remember when you first use your Muga no Kyochi and your Tezuka zone?'' Tezuka said ''yes and what about it?'' Santa said ''it was me who did all of those'' Tezuka said ''denial I stop believing you a long time ago!'' Santa said ''only your mind stop but not your heart''

Before Tezuka can protest Santa nearly fell in the ground Oishi and Eiji both quickly aid him they saw his covered in wounds Oishi ask ''what happen to you?'' Santa said ''the darkness did this he has return'' Eiji ask ''who has return?'' Santa said ''Darkus!'' Tezuka ask himself ''Darkus...?''

Momo ask ''who is this Darkus?'' Tezuka said ''I heard that name once is this Darkus called himself as the prince of darkness?'' Santa said ''yes you remember...'' Momo ask ''mou buchou how did you know this?'' Tezuka said ''my grandpa used to tell me stories about it when I was younger'' Santa said ''those stories were true...

_Flashback_

_Tezuka cheerfully appoarch Kunikazu is was a perfect winter night he ask ''hey grandpa will you tell me that story again'' Kunikazu carries his 6-year-old grandson he said ''alright Kunimitsu...'' they sat by the fireplace Kunikazu begins..._

_Long ago when the earth was cover in darkness an evil spirit was born from the shadows he was named Darkus meaning ''Darkness...'' he was born from the purest of all the darkness and has the power of the strongest darkness as ever lived durning his rule the world was nothing but pure darkness no light, no hope and no life was seen everything was dark. But one day something destroy the darkness when a small light came when Darkus tried to destory it the light blind him it glow like a start and out of that light hope came then life it wrap Darkus in a jar and destory everything in the darkness that brought light into the world._

_Tezuka ask ''so how did that light got there?'' Kunikazu said ''I'm not sure as well my boy'' Tezuka said ''well you better tell mom to be careful in opening the pickle jar she might free Darkus'' Kunikazu laughs he said ''is just a story Kunimitsu is not real well 9:00 time for bed'' Tezuka goarns ''awww I'm not tried yet!'' __Kunikazu said ''upstairs now!''_

_Tezuka said ''grandpa your no fun!'' Kunikazu said ''I mean it Kunimitsu!'' Tezuka went upstairs he said ''fine...but grandpa will you please leave the lights on I'm worried'' Kunikazu said ''there's nothing you should worry about now go to sleep...yudan sezu iku'' Tezuka said ''thanks grandpa!''_

_End of flashback_

Tezuka said ''all this time I thought my grandpa just made it up'' the other regulars laugh at him, he barks ''quit laughing you guys!'' Santa said ''his stories are true and I was there when Darkus was seal away forever but in order to seal him I have to let go of the life that was kept safe inside'' Ryoma ask ''what's that?''

Tezuka said ''oh good your awake, how you feel?'' Ryoma yawns he said ''better...'' Santa said ''there was a life sleeping inside where I seal Darkus but in order to seal Darkus I set that life free into earth and is been 12 years since I did so...'' Ryoma said ''same age as me'' Santa said ''Ryoma that life was you...''

Ryoma jaw drop he ask ''huh?'' Santa said ''is true you were the process of that life that I been keeping safe since the world has begin'' all the regulars jaw drop, Inui said ''this is new data'' Ryoma smirks ''Inui-senpai!'' Santa said ''the life has land on earth that I know will be born on Chirstmas Day that child was you...''

Ryoma ask ''so I'm like a savior or something?'' Santa said ''a prince...'' Ryoma said ''well I'm the prince of tennis'' Tezuka muttred '' that's one thing'' Santa said ''that will help save the world from Darkus' destruction'' Tezuka ask ''and why you lettered Kikumaru?''

Santa said ''cause he still believes in me and my magic can only access to anyone who believes in me'' Eiji cheers ''yay!'' Santa said ''and to send you little children here'' Eiji said ''see Tezuka even Santa knows that your still a child'' Tezuka barks ''300 laps around the room!'' Santa said ''you been in my naughty list for a long time now''

The other regulars chuckles Tezuka just gave his glare to scare them, he said ''can you at least heal Fuji his running a fever and I'm worried'' Santa said ''I will take him to a room to rest he will be fine after a while Tezuka gave a puppy look he said ''I hope so...''

2 hours later...

Tezuka enter a room he notice Fuji sleeping peacefully he quietly appoarch his bedside but Fuji goarns ''Tezu...ka'' Tezuka gave a soft smile he ask ''how are you feeling?'' Fuji said ''slightly better say I'm sorry about this'' Tezuka said ''you don't have to apologize I brought you some tea''

Fuji said ''leave it there I will drink it later...'' Tezuka said ''anyhow I decide to help after all everything is clearing up to me'' Fuji said ''that's good to know'' Tezuka chuckles he said ''and after all I can't leave my teammates to fight Darkus alone'' Fuji ask ''I wonder if we can still access to our elementals?''

Tezuka said ''but we lost our powers a long time ago I doubt that I can't even feel my lighting anymore'' Fuji said ''maybe Santa knows something'' Tezuka said ''yeah listen just stay here and rest and drink your tea I will go check on the others''

At the Reindeer stable...

Oishi tend their wounds he said ''they all look like they were ambush'' Eiji said ''wow I never seen a reeindeer before this is so cool'' Oishi said ''yeah how do they travel one whole night anyway?'' Eiji said ''with the use of magic'' Oishi said ''might as well rest for a while is getting late'' Eiji said ''night Oishi...''


	3. Chapter 3

The next day...

Oishi said ''I'm done treating your wounds'' Santa said ''thank you Syuchiro'' Oishi said ''is nothing really you always been making happy when I was in grade school'' Santa said ''looks like your teammates are still asleep except you and Kunimitsu'' Oishi said ''is must be the triedness from the cold''

Tezuka said ''ohayou Oishi'' Oishi said ''ohayou slept well?'' Tezuka said ''yes, you?'' Oishi said ''yup the others are still sleeping'' Tezuka said ''Fuji and Echizen are not feeling well'' Santa said ''they should be fine now'' Tezuka said ''Fuji couldn't breath last night I couldn't sleep he needs a doctor''

Fuji said ''ohayou minna'' Tezuka ask ''what you doing you up go back to sleep?'' Fuji said ''I woke up feeling better'' Tezuka said ''but you couldn't breath last night I barely slept worrying about you'' Fuji said ''but I'm feeling so much better now I can breath again''

Tezuka rest a hand on Fuji's forehead he was suprise, he said ''your fever's gone!'' Santa said ''see I told you his feeling better now'' Tezuka ask ''how?'' Santa said ''magic, I had send my magic in my whole house giving him the ability to heal'' Fuji said ''thank you so much Santa, can you also heal my little brother and Tezuka?''

Tezuka said ''Fuji that not necessary'' Santa said ''I will be happy to heal Yuuta and Kunimitsu for you, Syuusuke'' Tezuka said ''look like your getting your wish buddy'' Oishi said ''once the others are awake let's begin our search for his elves and Darkus' hideout''

Later...

Tezuka ask ''how you feeling?'' Ryoma said ''better...'' Santa said ''I been sending the remains of my magic to my home'' Eiji said ''please don't consume too much'' Santa said ''my magic can't die till Chirstmas is still present'' Tezuka said ''is a shame my grandpa never told me where he is hidden and his weakpoint''

Momo said ''shouldn't we worried about facing him without any powers'' Kaidoh said ''are powers faded baka!'' Momo ask ''want a fight mamushi?'' Kaidoh shouts ''shut up peach!'' Tezuka sighted, Santa said ''those two are always in my naughty list'' Tezuka barks ''Momo! Kaidoh!''

Ryoma said ''I have to agree with senpai on that we lost our powers after the Alantic quest'' Tezuka said ''come to mention it I can't sense lighting anymore'' Fuji said ''nor read the wind's language'' Santa said ''I will restore your powers'' Inui ask ''you can?''

Santa took out a box he said ''when your powers faded they return to me I seal them into this box for the day you will need it again'' opening the box the regulars' powers all return to them Ryoma said ''I can feel my fire element again'' Tezuka said ''me too'' Eiji said ''this is great''

Tezuka said ''now we got our powers back let's begin our search if I'm correct he can consume dark engergy since is always dark here he can be anyway'' Oishi said ''I'm probably the best defense since I can use light'' Tezuka said ''Momo too since ice is his nature'' Fuji said ''I can combine my wind with ice''

Inui said ''equals suicide blizzards are not a good attack'' Tezuka said ''let's just now focus on finding Darkus'' Ryoma said ''but will he try to consume our hatred'' Inui said ''he may be right'' Tezuka said ''ojii-san did said something about that'' Fuji said ''so who has more hatred will be his power source''

All the regulars looked at Tezuka, Tezuka barks ''don't give those looks you guys I may be strict but I never hated any of you'' Oishi ask ''have any idea Santa?'' Santa said ''only Kunimitsu, Takeshi, Karou and Sadaharu are always in my naughty list'' this made everyone glare at Inui.

Inui said ''I don't have any hatred inside either'' Tezuka said ''we had planted hatred against the rival schools over Nationals so we can be used by Darkus'' Fuji said ''I still have anger over Shiraishi'' Tezuka said ''I still couldn't forgive Atobe myself'' Oishi said ''I'm still also mad with Kirihara''

Noon...

Everyone was outside only attire they have are their jerseries Tezuka said ''this is suicide our tennis jackets won't keep us warm forever'' Fuji said ''but I don't feel frail anymore'' Ryoma said ''me too Fuji-senpai'' Tezuka felt disturb in his nerves he sense negative energy he said ''be on guard team I sense something''

Kaidoh said ''the wind are telling me about an evil appoarch'' Fuji said ''I hear you Kaidoh'' a screams calls ''who dares to interfere my plans!'' Tezuka shouts ''show yourself coward!'' A huge dark shadow and red eyes appear into the sky Tezuka said ''Darkus...''

Darkus ask ''you know me?'' Tezuka said ''your everything my grandpa told me'' Darkus glare at Tezuka, he said ''Kunikazu we meet again'' Tezuka said ''that man is my grandfather how surrender!'' Darkus said ''so your the old man's grandson I can smell his blood in your veins''

Eiji shouts ''we can't allow you destroy the holidays forever!'' Darkus said ''so that old hag has send kids to stop me knowing his magic restes within you all'' Oishi said ''get ready you guys'' Fuji shouts ''wind blade!'' Fuji threw a wind blade but Darkus destroy it.

Oishi shouts ''moon shurikens!'' Oishi threw moon shuriken and sucessfully did some damages, Eiji said ''my turn bubble flame!'' squirting a flog of bubbles from his mouth but Darkus blew them away knocking Eiji into the snow, Momo shouts ''Eiji-senpai! Now ice crystal shooter!'' Threwing ice crystals but nothing happen.

Darkus shouts ''so the old man has restore your powers'' Ryoma shouts ''fire ball!'' breathing a fireball Ryoma manage to blind Darkus he shouts ''now fire fist punch!'' And Ryoma cricitally attack Darkus, Tezuka said ''nice work Echizen!'' But Darkus shouts ''nothing can stop me''

Fuji said ''is no use as long is very dark we can heal and..ugh our attacks are useless and I think my fever is coming back...my body is going numb'' Fuji's vison is going blur and his breathing is becoming heavy, Tezuka shouts ''Fuji be strong and bear the pain''

Darkus chats ''darkness show them no mercy show them your power and finish them!'' Everything is going dark Oishi suround the regulars inside a light crystal as the darkness grews deeper and deeper and sudden...

BANG!


	4. Chapter 4

Momo goarns ''where are we?'' Kaidoh said ''fsssh...I don't know all I remember is a huge bang and senpai protecting us'' Momo stands he felt like he steped on someone it was Fuji his unconcious Momo quicky aid the tensei he shouts ''Fuji-senpai!'' Fuji's cheeks are flush and breathing heavily.

Kaidoh said ''his sick look like a fever too'' Momo said ''yeah his body is burning let's find shelter'' a snow storm has appoarch Momo unconciously clutch Fuji closer to him he said ''hang in there Fuji-senpai we will keep you warm'' Kaidoh shouts ''Momo I found a cave!''

Inside the cave...

Momo gentlely lie Fuji down he used his jacket as a blanket and Kaidoh's folded jacket as a pillow Momo said ''let's find some wood and make a fire'' Kaidoh said ''I will do it you say here and look after him'' Momo said ''I dunno how to nurse a sick person'' Kaidoh said ''I will be back just stay here senpai needs us''

Once Kaidoh is gone, Momo watches Fuji helplessly the older boy is breathing heavily than ever and his entire body is shaking and his cheeks are flush Momo can only hope that Kaidoh will be back soon his not sure if Fuji can handle more of the cold.

Momo took out a piece of cloth fill it with snow and wrap it and place it on Fuji's forehead he ask ''how that feel senpai?'' the older boy seem to disliked the cold touch on his forehead, Momo removes it from Fuji's forehead, he said ''just hang in there Fuji-senpai eveything will be fine''

Fuji's POV

I don't remember anything but facing Darkus and hearing a loud bang I was still semi-concious after that but after the noise I was lying on the ground feeling like I'm about to die I couldn't move from the fever but I can hear Momo and Kaidoh's voice is a dim call they keep calling me over and over but my head was spining and I want to get out of the call my body is so numb I can't even feel my soul is like it was the end already I hope Tezuka isn't worry I hate to see him worry about me...Tezuka please don't worry so much I will be fine just need a little rest...my body is fading in the cold...I'm must be dead...no I can hear someone calling my name...I can't be dead then

Back to main story...

Kaidoh returns with some wood it look a while to light the fire wood but Kaidoh was glad that Inui taught him how to make a fire with only two sticks, Momo said ''that should keep him warm'' Kaidoh said ''I hope everyone's ok we need to find Tezuka-buchou''

Meanwhile...

Tezuka's POV

What just happen? Last thing I remember is Oishi protecting everyone from Darkus' magic and hearning a loud bang then I seem to lost concious when I woke up Echizen was with me it seem that we lost the others we need to find them fast I hope is ok...wait Fuji! His about to pass out when I last saw him I hope his with the others but much as I'm worried about Fuji I'm more worried about Darkus finding him alone I swear to that jerk if anything did happen to my friend I will tear him to sherds but I will not think about revenge yet I just need to focus and not yet my guard down

Back to main story...

Tezuka appoarch Ryoma he seem to have a wound on his right knee is not serious but its bleeding, he said ''we need to have that wound close it can be infected'' Ryoma said ''nah is not serious buchou is ok'' Tezuka said ''Echizen that can be infected still I will just close it''

Tezuka takes a handcy and use it to bandage Ryoma's wound once is done they when looking for the others, is was so dark already it must be Darkus, Ryoma ask ''you think Darkus can find us?'' Tezuka said ''we manage to hurt him his probably hiding from us you must be tried let's find shelter''

Inside a cave...

Ryoma woke up from a nap seeing Tezuka looking outside, he said ''you should at least rest buchou, you seem tried yourself'' Tezuka said ''I'm fine is ok go back to sleep, feel cold?'' Ryoma said ''no go stay by the fire is warmer'' Tezuka sat by the fire place Ryoma can tell his worried, he ask ''worried about someone?''

Tezuka said ''Fuji, he looked sick durning the fight I'm worried if his safety'' Ryoma said ''his fine for sure maybe the others found him'' Tezuka said ''I hope so...I will not forgive myself if anything happen to him'' Ryoma said ''you guys are the best of friends is natural I feel the same way about Momo-senpai''

Tezuka said ''his ok and I do feel convindent that Fuji's ok I hate to over worry but the others are fine as long Darkus doesn't attack them'' Ryoma ask ''I wonder about that story of a sealed life where Darkus was sealed inside'' Tezuka said ''I have many question too Echizen''

Ryoma said ''I didn't get what Santa has said'' Tezuka said ''he said that your that life that was send into earth on Chirstmas Day years ago and 13 years later you were born on that same day you must be the savior that will stop Darkus a prince'' Ryoma ask ''but how can I do it and save Chirstmas?''

Tezuka said ''I'm not sure I'm not a choosen one but all I know your powers are more stronger than us, you can do it I believe in you Echizen just like I was always been since we first met after all you are Seigaku's Pillar of Support'' Ryoma smiles he said ''thanks buchou''

Tezuka said ''now how can to weaken Darkus'' Ryoma said ''maybe your grandfather's story has some clue'' Tezuka said ''I'm thinking...all I remember is a small light has end his rein of evil I don't even know who that light is maybe is Santa or you I mean as a life form''

Ryoma said ''but Darkus seems to know your grandfather'' Tezuka said ''well grandpa seem to had known Darkus too maybe he witness the Age of Darkness but no life had lived to see that day maybe except my ancestors'' Ryoma said ''this, is tough then''

Back in Momo's group...

Kaidoh wet his bandana on Fuji's forehead he said ''that should relax him a bit'' Momo said ''at least his breathing is calmer now'' Kaidoh said ''he must be sleeping already then is much warmer now in here'' Momo start humming a song, Kaidoh said ''don't make so much noise''

Momo said ''is a lullaby I sing to my younger siblings when they were smaller'' Kaidoh said ''I see...say you think we will be home in time for the holidays?'' Momo said ''if the holidays are still present, you think it will kill Echizen? Chirstmas is his birthday'' Kaidoh said ''so if Chirstmas is gone so will be Echizen?''

Momo said ''maybe is going to be a tough fight'' Kaidoh said ''I will melt more snow then'' Fuji's eyes are half open he whimpers ''Momo...Kaidoh'' a cough pass through him, Momo quickly appoarch Fuji he said ''your a wake, how you feel?'' Fuji goarns ''cold...'' a louder cough came through.

Kaidoh pattred his head he said ''go back to sleep'' Fuji ask ''how long I been unconcious?'' Momo said ''2 hours at least'' Fuji muttred ''where the others?'' Momo said ''not here but we should be safe'' Fuji whimpers ''Tezuka...'' Momo said ''shhh...go back to sleep''

Fuji said ''listen you guys I just remember something I think I remember what Kayla told me back in the piramids about the darkness she told me that the night skies is the future and the stars are the light to the future so they are-'' Kaidoh said ''life and hope that's it that's the key to defeat Darkus''

Momo said ''so that light was a star and the beining of hope and life that defeat Darkus'' Kaidoh said ''that what we should do then'' Momo said ''your a genius Fuji-sen-'' Fuji was sleeping Kaidoh tighten the jacket around his shoulder watching the older boy sleep.

Meanwhile...

Oishi shouts ''minna!'' Eiji said ''were lost Oishi'' Oishi said ''we must had lost them after that loud bang'' Eiji said ''but need to find everyone'' Oishi said ''I know shit the blizzard is rough'' Eiji said ''is a good thing we have this fever bags with us to keep us warm'' Oishi said ''save it we have to find Tezuka''

Eiji said ''yeah...cause a dark energy is amining this way!'' Oishi shouts ''light canon!'' destroying the dark energy Oishi said ''that was close'' Eiji shouts ''show yourself Darkus!'' Darkus appears to them Oishi said ''Eiji stay behind me!'' Darkus said ''it seem you two are together still''

Eiji said ''Oishi...'' Oishi said ''is going to be ok Eiji...moon shurikens!'' Oishi threw 12 moon shurikens but Darkus avoid them all, Oishi shouts ''shit...Eiji summon your friends!'' Eiji said ''but if I do a summoning they will freeze I can only use it in water'' Oishi said ''that's right...''

Darkus said ''we will see'' he chants ''I summon the children of the dark, rise my children and feast on your preys'' an army of shadow puppets rise before them, Darkus said ''no one can escape my-'' a voice shouts ''lighting cut!'' Darkus avoid the lighting bolt he shouts ''who dares!'' a voice said ''mada mada dane''

Oishi said ''Tezuka! Echizen!'' Tezuka appoarch the golden pair he ask ''anyone hurt?'' Eiji said ''were fine'' Tezuka ask ''you guys have Fuji?'' Oishi said ''no we don't'' Darkus said ''don't even ask where he is I doubt you will meet him again'' Tezuka said ''and I though my threats are bad''

Darkus said ''are you threating me? Remember I'm Darkus prince of darkness'' Ryoma said ''well your facing the princes that will end your rein!'' Oishi shouts ''Echizen!'' Tezuka said ''is alright Oishi'' Oishi said ''but Darkus can kill him, us!'' Tezuka said ''the boy has his point''

Darkus said ''prepare yourself your the darkness''


	5. Chapter 5

Oishi barks ''Echizen that's been crazy!'' Ryoma said ''everyone run while you can find Fuji-senpai and the others I will catch up!'' Tezuka yells ''Echizen I'm not about to leave you behind!'' Ryoma shouts ''do it before I lose any sense of reasons I have left!''

Darkus attacks Ryoma with a large dark engergy ball, Eiji cries ''ochibi!'' Ryoma focus all his magic in one hand he chants ''flames of hope, love and friendship I besove to you the hopes of those you are lost in the shadows of the dark'' an aura surrounds the sky.

Oishi ask ''what's going on? Is he using Tezuka zone?'' Tezuka said ''no but its feels that way'' Ryoma chants ''fire summoning circle!'' a flaming ring of fire attacks Darkus. Darkus' attack fades away causing him to feel a powerful burn, he ask ''how you manage to attack me?''

Ryoma said ''it wasn't me it was the hopes of those you nearly destroy hopes of thousand people on earth'' Darkus disapears again he said ''that was impressive but I will be back soon all those hopes will die'' Tezuka said ''that was insane'' Ryoma laughs ''well I'm really crazy''

Oishi notice the aura was still present he ask ''why is that aura still there?'' Ryoma said ''oh that will serve as our compass home and to find the others'' Eiji said ''well is heading north so let's go'' Tezuka said ''I hope Fuji is there'' Ryoma said ''chillax buchou'' Tezuka said ''Echizen cut it out''

Momo's group...

Fuji's breathing is very loud again and his skin is lossing color Kaidoh panics ''Fuji-senpai please hang on!'' Ryoma calls ''Momo-senpai! Kaidoh-senpai!'' Momo calls ''Echizen! Senpai-tachi!'' Oishi appoarch his two kohai he ask ''are you guys hurt?''

Momo said ''no but Fuji-senpai is really weak'' Tezuka quickly aid the tensei his whole body was frozen he panics ''his really cold his going die!'' Ryoma said ''buchou give me your hands'' Tezuka reach out his hands and Ryoma gives him a ball of heat, he ask ''what's this?''

Ryoma said ''its pure heat press it gentely press against his body don't it won't burn him just restore his natural heat'' Tezuka said ''thanks'' appoarching the tensei he gentely press the heat against his chest the smaller boy reacts by the touch of heat his eyes begin to open.

Fuji instantly smiles upon seeing his stonic friend ''Tezuka...'' Tezuka unconciously smiles after hearing the tensei's voice he said ''thank Kami your still alive how you feeling?'' Fuji said ''warmer is really nice'' placing a hand on his chest he said ''feels really good''

Tezuka said ''go on and rest close those eyes'' Fuji clutch Tezuka's hand he goarns ''is getting a bit too hot'' Tezuka lessen the pressure as Fuji falls back to sleep, Momo ask ''is Taka-san and Inui-senpai with you guys?'' Eiji shouts ''nya! There still out there!''

Tezuka barks ''quiet down you will wake Fuji up!'' Ryoma look at the sleeping boy he looks so weak he notice the fire is so getting weak he snap his fingers and the fire is stronger again Tezuka said ''thanks its really cold just now'' Ryoma said ''is nothing''

Oishi said ''its getting late we should rest here'' Momo said ''yeah I'm sure by morning Fuji-senpai will be better'' Tezuka said ''but as soon morning come we will look for Kawamura and Inui'' Oishi said ''at least let Fuji gain some energy back'' Tezuka said ''go to sleep minna''

Late that night...

Tezuka watch the aura that surrounds the sky he wonders ''I wonder if that aura really will help us'' Fuji woke up from his long slumber seeing Tezuka is wide awake he ask ''are you sleeping?'' Tezuka look at Fuji, he said ''I will be fine go back to sleep''

Fuji said ''I can tell your restless'' Tezuka said ''is just well Chirstmas was never a happy holiday for me'' Fuji ask ''why?'' Tezuka said ''when I was small my cousin was playing with me when she fell off a cliff she was saved but eventually died my auntie hated me for killing her daughter''

Fuji ask ''when that happen?'' Tezuka said ''Chirstmas day I once ask Santa to bring her back but it never came true since then I never believe in Chirstmas miracles'' Fuji said ''that explains why but you should never lose hope that's the joy of Chirstmas I once lost my puppy on Chirstmas and I'm ok now you should too''

Tezuka said ''go to sleep you sound like you have a fever dream'' Fuji said ''you should charge up as well'' Tezuka said ''I will'' once Fuji gone back to sleep Tezuka taught back what Ryoma told him

_Flashback..._

_Tezuka ask ''why you seem so happy?'' Ryoma said ''I'm just naturally happy during this season'' Tezuka ask ''cause is near your birthday?'' Ryoma said ''no I just love seeing people who I don't even know greet me a happy holiday and since then the entire school also greets me a happy birthday''_

_Tezuka ask ''do still believe in Chirstmas miracles?'' Ryoma said ''always have my mom told me its was a miracle when I was born ever year I been told to continue to believe in that miracle'' Tezuka ask ''so you think you it exist?''_

_Ryoma said ''you know its a miracle that your shoulder is still in one piece buchou everywhere you will go has a miracle inside like our victory over Nationals you just need to open your heart to it and you will see it'' Tezuka look at the dark sky maybe all they needed was hope_

_End of flashback..._

Next day...

Everyone start looking the others Ryoma told them to just allow the aura of light above them, Momo ask ''you made it?'' Ryoma said ''all our hopes did that is leading us to the answers'' Kaidoh said ''you really are the chosen one''

Fuji stared at the stars wondering about there quest back in Egypt, Tezuka wonders ''why you keep staring at the stars?'' Fuji said ''well I just trying to figure something out'' Tezuka ask ''you can't find the north sky here'' Fuji said ''that's not what I meant''

Eiji ask ''when what is it?'' Fuji said ''well about back in Egypt can Kayla told me about how the stars symbols hopes inside the darkness'' Tezuka said ''when we face the curse of the tombs buried in the sands'' Fuji said ''I think it was a star that seal Darkus away once''

Ryoma said ''the star that started the first Chirstmas in other words hold on I do recall I once asborb a small ammount of all our powers when we were in Geneis maybe if we all fuse together again we have a chance'' Eiji cheers ''alright!''

Fuji can hear all whispers he said ''I think were near I keep on hearing calls just up ahead'' Kaidoh said ''me too'' Oishi said ''we should hurry then'' Eiji notice someone buried in the snow he digs the snow out when suddenly a pair of pointed ears pop out.

Momo ask ''what's that?'' Eiji said ''I think its an elf he must be one of the missing elves'' Eiji carried the elf burial style when it woke up, he panics ''don't hurt me!'' Oishi said ''we won't don't worry'' the elf said ''my name is Happy you must the chosen ones''

Eiji ask ''how you know?'' Happy said ''well Santa is not the only one who knows everything that happens we elves also know eveything the kids know'' Fuji ask ''where are the others?'' Happy said ''I don't know I was lucky to escape''

Ryoma ask ''you know where Darkus took them?'' Happy said ''I manage to escape I know I need to find help but I grew weak and fainted'' Eiji said ''that's awful'' Happy plee ''oh chosen life please save Chirstmas and end Darkus' rein you are the life we hope to stop him one day''

Ryoma said ''as you wish I will do it'' Happy cries ''thank you your heart is pure'' Tezuka taughts ''his becoming more mature'' Oishi said ''now we fond an elf he can help us'' Eiji said ''maybe you have something that can help us'' Happy spinkles magic on them.

Tezuka notice them holding snowboards he ask ''snowboards?'' Happy said ''power snowboard much more faster and powerful plus its air controlled'' Fuji said ''oh sweet thanks!'' Everyone ride the snowboard ''set to maximum hyper drive'' and they start gliding in high speed.

Eiji cheers ''woho! This more fun than a rollercoaster!'' Tezuka said ''I agree this so much fun'' Fuji said ''is a good thing we have snow googles'' Oishi said ''and in no time we will find the others'' Momo cheers ''I love this!'' Kaidoh goes ''fssh...''

Ryoma said ''let's go find senpai-tachi''


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone race across the land Ryoma said ''the aura is picking up a signal we must be near'' Fuji said ''we have to hurry then were losing time'' Happy screams ''Darkus!'' Eiji said ''its a dark cloud following us!'' Tezuka said ''and I doubt its Darkus''

3 people stop before them one of them said ''its been a while Echizen Ryoma'' Ryoma shudders ''that voice is the Crack Team!'' Keith remove his helmet he ask ''why you guys here?'' Fuji said ''we wonder the same thing'' Peter said ''were not sure''

Oishi ask ''why you mean your not sure?'' Siu said ''well were about to return to Wimbledon when our plane suddenly end up here'' Peter said ''since then we been looking for help'' Tezuka ask ''mind describing it for us'' the Crack team said ''you guys first''

They explain that they must about Darkus plan in destroying Chirstmas and he must be stop or the holidays will be gone forever, Peter said ''that's awful'' Siu said ''yeah we even planning to staying in Japan this year'' Keith said ''were planning we still need to go back home''

Fuji said ''that's only the tip of the mission if Chirstmas goes Ryoma will fade from existance since that the day he was born'' Peter said ''tanjoubi omedetou then''

Siu blush ''sorry I don't have a present yet'' Ryoma said ''we will have time for that after this'' Tezuka said ''right now we need to find Kawamura and Inui'' Happy said ''we have to hurry then'' the regulars make a full speed rush Keith shouts ''wait for us!''

Ryoma stop a district mountain he said ''it stops here'' Eiji ask ''where are they?'' Tezuka said ''everyone slipt up!'' Crack followed them, Siu ask ''why are we here?'' Momo saw a fire nearby he said ''I think we fond them!'' They allow the light.

Siu saw the two Seigaku regulars barely alive he appoarch them and learn there just sound asleep Taka panics upon seeing the Crack member, Siu ask ''you guys alright?'' Taka said ''yeah were fine'' the regulars shouts ''you guys!'' Taka cheers ''minna!''

The 9 regulars happily hug each other Momo said ''I'm glad your all alive!'' Kaidoh cries ''thank Kami your safe Inui-senpai'' Inui cries ''same with you Kaidoh''

Taka ask ''how those guys end up here?'' Peter said ''like we ever came here to save you guys'' Siu said ''actually I want to help them'' Keith said ''do whatever you want Siu but were leaving'' Peter said ''you can go back to Wimbledon on your own''

Siu shouts ''you guys are been cold were all a team here and whenever you see it your not were all brothers we all share that passion for tennis which make us one!'' Keith yells ''your too soft! Show some pride of Crack!'' Siu said ''is not about our pride is about saving the world!''

Happy said ''his right the faith of the world is in imbalance we must stay as one'' Ryoma smiles ''this is the true spirit of the holidays'' Siu ask ''what you guys say?'' Keith sights ''whatever just shut the damn up Siu! Peter said ''count me in!'' Keith shouts ''you too Peter!''

Hours later...

Inui said ''let me see if I got this right the light that sealed Darkus was really a star?'' Fuji said ''well that's just a hunch'' Taka ask ''so what's the plan?'' Tezuka said ''same as the time we stop Necrus in Egypt we fuse our powers to create the star of friendship''

Ryoma said ''is not that easy our powers have no effect on Darkus'' Happy said ''cause you all don't have faith in the future'' Kaidoh said ''how can we when we can lose'' Siu said ''that's diffrent in tennis I recall you guys are shinning with hopes''

Tezuka said ''this battle has no rules we can die in an instant'' Fuji said ''if we lose we can never come back'' Ryoma barks ''you guys are acting like you learn nothing!'' Momo said ''Echizen...'' Ryoma said ''can't believe you guys will just give up like that!'' Tezuka said ''this isn't a tennis match our lives are on the line'' Ryoma said ''we shouldn't care after all is for everyone''

Siu said ''Echizen...'' Ryoma said ''I dunno about you guys but I will stop Darkus and save the world'' Eiji said ''count me in ochibi...'' Oishi yells ''Eiji!'' Eiji said ''Santa came to my aid Oishi so I will do it!'' Fuji said ''I guess I'm in'' Tezuka barks ''Fuji!''

Fuji said ''I'm tried of running away Tezuka its time I make a stand'' Momo said ''me too!'' Taka said ''count me in!'' Kaidoh goes ''fsssh'' Inui said ''I'm in'' Ryoma ask ''buchou? Fukubuchou?'' Oishi sights ''guess can't be help after all its Chirstmas'' Fuji ask ''Tezuka?''

Tezuka said ''alright I'm in after all were a team'' Siu cheers ''alright!'' a voice echo ''so you fools really think you can stop me?'' Fuji said ''his here'' Eiji said ''everyone get ready!'' an army of puppets attack them Ryoma said ''attack with everything had''

Everyone attack till the last drop of magic they had, but there no end to the army, Taka said ''they keep on coming there no end to this madness'' Ryoma said ''senpai-tachi we need to use it'' Kaidoh said ''that's too dangerous!'' Ryoma said ''we have no choice!'' Ryoma begin to surround himself inside an aura.

Eiji said ''ochibi is right Inui let's do it!'' Eiji and said ''we besove water!'' Tezuka said ''let's send Echizen all the remains of our magic, I besove lighting!'' Fuji said ''for our friends and family and for the world'' he and Kaidoh said ''we besove the wind!''

Taka said ''Echizen is my kohai I will support him as his senpai, I besove fire!'' Momo said ''Echizen you always have been the stubborn one but I like your guts I besove ice'' Oishi said ''you maybe our youngest but you sure know how to fight I besove the light!''

Each of the elements enter the aura making a strong light, Ryoma said ''thanks minna now for the final touch...'' he chant ''I call upon the hopes of the earth grant me the power that is needed together let light the darkness''

Ryoma focus all the power in one hand (for a better idea image Naruto's rasenshuriken or Krillin's destruction disk) making a powerful light Tezuka said ''wow is so bright like a star'' Fuji said ''yet it doesn't hurt your eyes'' Momo said ''he really is the savior''

Ryoma said ''now your finish Star of Light!'' attacking Darkus head on making a strong aura, Happy said ''this is amazing!'' Eiji said ''but its making a huge quake'' Peter said ''but is so cool!'' Darkus screams ''its not over...'' Ryoma screams ''argh!''

When the light cease Ryoma collapse in the ground all the regulars quickly aid him Tezuka shakes his shoulder trying to wake him up ''Echizen!'' Eiji yells ''ochibi!'' Fuji said ''Echizen wake up!'' Momo barks ''wake up already'' but no respond.

The regulars begin to panic Ryoma is not waking up Tezuka begin to feel tears fall down his cheeks ''Echizen please don't die please come back'' a tear fell on Ryoma's face the younger boy begin to open his eyes ''senpai-tachi...'' Fuji smiles ''Echizen!''

The regulars hug their kohai Momo said ''you scared us!'' Ryoma laughs ''I'm sorry I just pass out'' Eiji screams ''we taught your dead!'' Fuji laughs ''now now all that matters Ryoma is ok'' Inui ask ''what about Darkus?'' Ryoma said ''his gone''

Tezuka ask ''how?'' Ryoma said ''that was the Star of Light instead of sealing him away I send a light so powerful that it killed him'' Oishi said ''that so amazing you did it'' Ryoma said ''no we did it as a team'' everyone did a group hug.

Hours later...

Fuji ask ''how can we go back home?'' Oishi said ''shit I forgot we still have to go back home'' Tezuka ask ''still some magic left Echizen?'' Ryoma shook his head ''sorry senpai but I used all my magic already'' Eiji panics ''we stuck here!''

Happy said ''no worries Darkus is gone which only means everything should go back to normal'' Siu ask ''is this mean we can go back home to England?'' Ryoma notice his fading away some with the other regulars ''what the hell?''

They notice there back in Santa's home and everything was back to normal, Fuji said ''look like Happy was right'' the other elves cheers ''Happy!'' Happy hug his friends he said ''you guys are ok'' Momo said ''happy ending''

Santa said ''thank you for destroying Darkus'' Oishi said ''we couldn't done it without you thank you'' Santa said ''I should send you guys home now'' the regulars start fading again, Santa said ''thank you again chosen ones''

The regulars notice their back in the club house and time didn't pass at all Eiji said ''we back home'' Oishi said ''we should prepare for the Chirstmas party let's go!'' Tezuka said ''and I still have errands'' Ryoma said ''me too''

Chirstmas day...

The regulars cheers ''tanjoubi omedetou Echizen!'' Ryoma said ''thanks senpai but you guys went a bit too far'' Fuji said ''come on your our teammate kiddo'' Eiji said ''yeah'' the regulars give him a birthday cake Tezuka said ''make a wish''

Ryoma close his eyes ''I wish that I will have friends like the regulars and we will always will be together'' he blows the candles he said ''thanks minna'' Eiji cheers ''party time!'' Oishi said ''before that Tezuka, Fuji shall we?''

Tezuka said ''ah...'' getting a microphone, Fuji said ''quote the music!''

_Isoide mo asette mo karamawari _

_Yume nante awatete mo sagasu mon ja nai _

_Hito no tame Dare no tame'tte wake ja naku _

_Tada jibun no iro de egakeba ii_

_Motto daitan de Wagamama de Aimai de kamawanai sa _

_Kitto seikai wa Hitotsu ja nai _

_Bankai wa itsu ni natta'tte Sou dekiru!_

_Hitotsu Hitotsu omoi wo BIRTHDAY CAKE ni tomosou _

_Itsuka ooki na hikari ni natte _

_Terashidasu sa It's your dreams _

_Suki ni nareru koto kara Shippai wo osorezu ni yukou _

_Aruki-hajimeta Sono hi no kimi e _

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Zasetsu shite nayanderu hito ga ita _

_Uwabe dake no kotoba de hagemashita'tte _

_Hontou no yasashisa wa onaji dake _

_Kanashimi wo seowanakya wakaranai_

_Motto kantan de Aru ga mama de Donkan de kamawanai sa _

_Kitto koukai wa saki ni konai _

_Nanda'tte tsumekonda'tte Sugu wasureru!_

_Itsumo Itsumo tanoshii koto Bakari ja nakute mo ii sa _

_Koeteikanakya kawarenai koto _

_Kanarazu kuru brand new days _

_Muchuu ni nareru koto ga Taisetsu na mono ni natteyuku _

_Umarekawatta Sono hi no kimi e _

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Kazoekirenai hodo no Deai to wakare no naka de _

_Kurikaesu mainichi ga Kinenbi ni naru _

_Kitto soko ni wa Itsumo _

_Sou egao ga afureteru_

Oishi said ''Echizen...'' Fuji said ''good luck in reaching your dreams'' Tezuka said ''no matter what happen we will continue to support you as your teammates your Seigaku's pillar of support tanjoubi omedetou we love you''

_Hitotsu Hitotsu omoi wo BIRTHDAY CAKE ni tomosou _

_Hitofuki shitara kiechau nante _

_Mada tarinain'da your dreams _

_Suki ni nareru koto kara Shippai wo osorezu ni ikou _

_Aruki-hajimeta Sono hi no kimi e _

_Happy Birthday to you_

Ryoma sheds tears he said ''thank you so much senpai-tachi I'm thankful for meeting you guys'' everyone hugs him''we also thankful that you join Seigaku that you became our kohai you became Seigaku's pillar of support thank you so much''

Oishi said ''how about we begin with the exchange gifts'' Ryoma hands the regulars small boxes the nine regulars unwrap them Fuji ask ''what is it?'' Ryoma said ''is a good luck charm they also will friendship charms so we will never forget each other''

Tezuka said ''thanks Echizen'' Eiji said ''is really cute'' Ryoma said ''I place designs that make everyone unquie'' Tezuka said ''wow the kanji for leader'' Ryoma said ''I run out of ideas for you buchou''

Momo hand Ryoma something he said ''this my present to you'' Ryoma unwraps it he said ''a new cap thanks Momo-senpai'' Momo said ''well that cap you always use is all worn out'' Eiji hands a bag as well ''this is mine ochibi''

Ryoma was surprise ''a plusie of Karupin thanks so much senpai'' Tezuka notice a box in his hand Fuji said ''for you buddy'' Tezuka unwraps it and saw a glasses container he said ''thanks Fuji where you get a design like this?''

Fuji said ''I made the design but I brought the container in the place where you always have your eyes check'' Tezuka said ''the design is great the kanji for friends'' he hand the tensei a gift as well ''this mine I'm sure you will love it''

Fuji unwraps his gift he said ''a photo album thanks'' Tezuka said ''its a complete set plus it has a cleaning set for your camera'' Fuji said ''thank you Tezuka'' Inui said ''a new data book thank you Kaidoh'' Kaidoh said ''and thanks for the new bandanas senpai''

Ryoma notice gifts under their Chirstmas tree he wonders ''senpai-tachi who are these from?'' Oishi said ''I'm not sure Echizen'' Ryoma look at the labels he said ''I think these are for us''

The regulars each take one Ryoma was right, Eiji reads his letter ''thank you for always believing me Eiji and for you answering my help, Santa'' Ryoma reads his letter ''tanjoubi omedetou and for ending Darkus' rein thank you Ryoma, Santa''

Tezuka reads his letter ''Tezuka please continue to believe in Chirstmas and let the holiday spirits fill your heart with joy as for your wish a new life as enter your family I'm sorry if it took so long but that child will fill everyone happiness, Santa''

The regulars open there gifts for a small box it was fill with diffrent items including a new snowboard and some tennis gears and clothes Fuji said ''this scarf will look good on me'' Ryoma said ''not to mention this jacket''

Eiji said ''guys look at the firework display!'' everyone look out the window and saw an amazing firework display everyone was amaze by the colors a message flashes ''Kurimasu omedetou and thank you from Santa and everyone in the North Pole''

Happy Holidays from Tenipuri


End file.
